


Discussions

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo & Co. land in Rivendell. What does Elrond think when the dwarves tell him of Bilbo's reasons for leaving the Mountain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Bilbo in this one, but we have dwarves and elves getting along instead.

Bilbo went straight to the room Elrond had prepared for him after the eagles landed. He knew Elrond would find out (Fili and Kili were likely telling him now) but he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment. Right now, he wanted to put all thoughts of Thorin and this entire situation out of his head. Frodo was more important.

* * *

 

“You cannot be serious,” Elrond said flatly, staring from one dwarf to the other. The one with the goblin axe in his skull, Bifur if he was correct, clutched the spear in his hand more tightly. The blonde one, the heir, Fili, just shook his head.

“This has been going on for six years,” he said, and Elrond could tell he was disgusted with his uncle’s behavior. “Six years! And Bilbo might still go back to him! He’s going to the Shire for now, to get his nephew, but after that…”

“After that if Mister Baggins has any sense he will not return to Erebor,” Elrond said, scowling at the thought of the friendly hobbit’s trust being abused in such a way. “And none of you knew?”

“No,” the brown- haired dwarf carrying a bow said. That was Kili, Thorin’s other nephew. “Apparently, most of the Company knew, but me, Fili, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur only found out recently. Fili and I heard Dori and Nori talking, and we told Bilbo.”

“Did he deny it?” Elrond was rather curious about that. Would Thorin Oakenshield have lied to attempt to smooth this over, or would he have come clean?

“Dori? I don’t think Bilbo’s talked to him yet,” Kili said, frowning. “I still can’t believe he would do something like this.”

“Uncle didn’t deny it,” Fili said, shaking his head. “Bilbo asked him and he confessed. Wrote a letter afterwards, explaining why he did it. I saw it when I was in Bilbo’s room a few days before we left.”

“And why did he decide to stray?” Elrond asked, venom entering his voice as he asked, “Was the hobbit to lowly for the likes of the King of the Dwarves of Erebor?”

“He said he thought Bilbo was cheating and wanted to make him jealous,” Fili said disgustedly.

“And instead of asking his Consort, who could not lie to him if his life depended on it, he decided to stray?” Elrond shook his head. “A head like stone, that one.”

“Aye, we aren’t pleased with what Thorin did,” the fourth dwarf, Bofur, said, twisting one of the flaps of his hat. “Ori isn’t speaking to Dori, and I heard him yellin’ at Nori for not tellin’ Bilbo what he knew.”

“From what little I know of hobbits, they are faithful creatures,” Elrond said, shaking his head. “They may not have a One, as you dwarves do, but once their vows are made they will not look at another, even after their mate dies. Your King should have known this, and known that his worries were for naught.”

Fili snorted. “Uncle has always been paranoid,” he said, shaking his blonde head. “But he should have trusted Bilbo. I always thought their relationship was so good, that they were the perfect couple…now I don’t know what to think. They love each other, anyone can see that.”

“Love isn’t always enough,” Elrond replied. “A good relationship needs trust as well, and Thorin Oakenshield did not trust Bilbo. Now, Bilbo has no reason to trust his husband. Without trust, what do they have?” Privately, Elrond planned to speak to Bilbo soon. He was fond of the Hobbit, and to know that he was so ill-used by Thorin Oakenshield once again…Well, Thranduil would likely receive a missive from him soon, as long as Bilbo didn’t object.

The other elf had no love for the Dwarven King, and he was fond of the Hobbit. Thranduil would likely send for Bilbo soon.


End file.
